


Bl oneshots

by Klutzyfox



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger, waywar
Genre: #gay fanfic, Drarry, Just ask, Keefitz - Freeform, M/M, Many more - Freeform, Requests, any fanfic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klutzyfox/pseuds/Klutzyfox
Summary: you can request any any any bl ships you like(canon or fanon both allowed)and I will write it and if I don't know the ship I will read the book that it came from and then make the story for you and I will try to make each request possible so do not be shy and just ask
Comments: 1





	Bl oneshots

Hi  
I am klutzyfox and a writer  
so I am taking request for bl fanfic you want  
you can leave a comment or you can send an ask on my Tumblr account.My username is @klutzyfox  
I will try to fulfill all request so do not be shy and just ask:  
I will be waiting:)


End file.
